ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Primal Prey II (Primal Prey: Extinction)
''Primal Prey II ''(now dubbed Primal Prey: Extinction) is the sequel to the 2001 dinosaur hunting game by Arush Games and Sunstorm Interactive, Primal Prey. It will be available on the PC, Xbox One, and PS4 in March 2021. Background Information Takes place in 2110, 20 years after the events of Primal Prey, ''which occurred in 2090. DinoLabs Inc. has re-opened and has made many upgrades to their time portal, which allows for many more locations in the Mesozoic past to travel back in time to. There are 10 episodes + extra bonus missions and a random Trophy Hunt on each map. Announcement Trailer The announcement trailer shows an abandoned facility, with a computer screen that has fallen off a table. The area around the computer is dirt and blood-stained. The computer has a static-like sound, with the ''Primal Prey main title and theme playing. Growling is then heard in the distance, then a foot of a Utahraptor shatters the screen. Then the screen goes black. The screen starts to lighten up, showing a game cinematic scene in the new DinoLabs Inc. HQ, about to enter the swirling blue vortex. The camera is in the player's POV, in a hallway-like room, being watched by the scientists of DinoLabs Inc. The player breathes hard, then runs right into the portal. It cuts out as the transporting sound is heard, then the scene cuts back right away. The player is in the treacherous lands of Montana, 65 million years ago. The player looks around, pterosaurs (assumed to be Pteranodons) are scene flying through the sky. The player takes a few steps in the mud from the portal, until loud footsteps are heard, making a loud THUD ''at each step. The footsteps get clearer and louder, then they stop. The player looks around for a bit, then the camera swurves to the face of a male Tyrannosaurus. The player lets out a scream, then the male T. rex lunges at the camera, making a growling sound. The screen cuts out, then it lightens up again. The words "Primal Prey: Extinction in a bone-like texture appear, on a mud-like surface. A Triceratops then walks up, and lets out a bellow, then turns into a bone-like texture. Story ''20 years ago, the time portal created by DinoLabs Inc., enforced by the government, was shut down due to the lives of many hunters sent into the desolate landscape of Prehistoric Utah during the Late Cretaceous period being lost. After 20 years, DinoLabs Inc. was brought back to life by the Sunstorm Interactive company, and things in the past have become more interesting. Once again, you have one, and only one chance to bring down... your Primal Prey. The player starts in Utah, and progresses throughout the game by completing each episode, which requires the player to shoot dinosaurs to complete it. There are three stars which are filled out depending if the mission was complete, if the harvested dinosaur(s) were the required weight or higher, and if they completed the mission in the required time. The player can buy equipment if he/she gets enough money from hunts. After the player completes the first six maps, the player is sent back to the present due to a breakout going on in DinoLabs Inc. The most aggressive dinosaur, the Alpha Tyrannosaurus rex had escaped and is freeing the top secret hybrids and the rest of the Alphas. It is up to the hunter to end this threat and prevent danger to the entire world! In 2018, Sunstorm Interactive announced that they would take a break from mobile games due to popular demand from mainly the Carnivores ''mainstream that they and Tatem Games would make a sequel to the dinosaur hunting game ''Primal Prey, sadly, since Arush Games was disbanded, they would not be helping, but Todd Marshall was willing to help once again with the art design with the dinosaurs. The main 9 from the original Primal Prey, which included Gastonia, Styracosaurus, Utahraptor, Troodon, Iguanodon, Quetzalcoatlus, Triceratops, Lambeosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus rex would all be keeping their original colorations (for both genders), except the models will be more up-to-date. The kickstarter started in 2020 to get the game up and running, and to their surprise, it was a success! Hunters When first playing, the player can select his or her gender, then can customize his/her character. The riot hunting armor is already pre-selected. The starting location is forced to be Utah, but when all the missions are complete for the map, the next map is unlocked. As the player progresses through the game, skins for guns and characters are unlocked. When the player completes Utah, he/she unlocks an almost-white desert camo riot vest. When the player completes Egypt, he/she unlocks a pharaoh skin which is based on the player's gender. When the player completes Argentina/Patagonia, he/she unlocks a Giganotosaurus skeleton decal on the sniper and tranq rifles. When the player completes Mongolia, he/she unlocks a desert camo skin for the rail gun, which also gives it a blue projectile color. When the player completes Alberta, he/she unlocks a Deinosuchus-skin riot vest. When the player completes Montana, he/she unlocks a Tyrannosaurus skull helmet skin. When the player completes DinoLabs Inc., he/she unlocks gold skins for every weapon, golden riot armor, the Alpha T. rex's skull as a helmet, and the Beacon, a special tool that can attract dinosaurs to the area you place the signal. When the player harvests his/her first Albino dinosaur, he/she earns a white riot armor vest. When the player harvests his/her first Albino apex dinosaur, he/she unlocks a white skin for the rail gun. When the player harvests his/her first Melanistic dinosaur, he she unlocks a black riot armor vest. When the player harvests his/her first Melanistic apex dinosaur, he/she unlocks a black skin for the rail gun. More coming soon. Melee * Combat Knife (Starter/Killing * Machete (Killing) * Hatchet (Killing) * Shock Prod (Tranq) * Katana (Killing) * Stun Rod (Tranq) * Battleaxe (Killing) Firearms The firearms are classified into two groups, "Tranq" and "Killing." Tranq firearms do not kill dinosaurs, but knock them out. Killing firearms are lethal and kill dinosaurs. * Tranq Pistol (Starter/Tranq) * Shotgun (Killing) * Hunting Rifle (Killing) * Sonic Blaster (Tranq) * Electron Gun (Tranq) * Shrink Ray (Tranq) * Tranq Rifle (Tranq) * Freeze Ray (Tranq) * Flamethrower (Killing) * Sniper Rifle (Killing) * 0.5mm Rail Sniper (Killing) * Stasis Gun (Tranq) * 2mm Rail Gun (Killing) * 4mm Rail Blaster (Killing) Species * Gastonia (Passive) * Styracosaurus (Neutral) * Utahraptor (Aggressive) * Iguanodon (Passive) * Troodon (Aggressive) * Quetzalcoatlus (Neutral) * Triceratops (Neutral) * Lambeosaurus (Passive) * Tyrannosaurus rex (Very Aggressive) * Pteranodon (Neutral) * Dromaeosaurus (Aggressive) * Pachycephalosaurus (Neutral) * Ankylosaurus (Neutral) * Anatosaurus (Neutral) * Alamosaurus (Unkillable) * Pachyrhinosaurus (Neutral) * Albertosaurus (Aggressive) * Edmontosaurus (Passive) * Parasaurolophus (Passive) * Deinosuchus (Very Aggressive) * Nasutoceratops (Neutral) * Kosmoceratops (Neutral) * Giganotosaurus (Very Aggressive) * Mapusaurus (Very Aggressive) * Argentinosaurus (Unkillable) * Carnotaurus (Aggressive) * Abelisaurus (Aggressive) * Amargasaurus (Passive) * Spinosaurus (Very Aggressive) * Sarcosuchus (Very Aggressive, Expansion Only) * Carcharodontosaurus (Very Aggressive) * Rugops (Aggressive) * Bahariasaurus (Aggressive) * Paralititan (Unkillable) * Aegyptosaurus (Neutral) * Ouranosaurus (Passive) * Velociraptor (Aggressive) * Protoceratops (Neutral) * Gallimimus (Passive) * Tarchia (Neutral) * Therizinosaurus (Neutral) * Alioramus (Aggressive) * Alectrosaurus (Aggressive) * Gigantoraptor (Aggressive) * Tarbosaurus (Very Aggressive) * Alpha Gastonia (Neutral) * Alpha Styracosaurus (Aggressive) * Alpha Utahraptor (Very Aggressive) * Alpha Iguanodon (Neutral) * Alpha Troodon (Very Aggressive) * Alpha Quetzalcoatlus (Aggressive) * Alpha Triceratops (Aggressive) * Alpha Lambeosaurus (Neutral) * Alpha Tyrannosaurus (Extremely Aggressive) * Megalosaurus (Hybrid, Very Aggressive) * Nanotyrannus (Hybrid, Very Aggressive) * Dilophosaurus (Hybrid, Very Aggressive) Ambient Animals * Compsognathus * Nyctosaurus * Cimolestes (Mouse) * Alphadon (Rat) * Meganeura (Dragonfly) * Leptolepis (Fish) * Lizard * Salamander * Frog * Scorpion * Fly Uncommon, Rare, and Legendary Dinosaurs There is a rare and uncommon variant of every species of dinosaur. These rares/uncommons give bonus money, and rare dinosaurs give new hunter skins. Uncommon variants * Battle-Scarred - These uncommons are neutral/aggressive herbivores and carnivores only, and are males. They are distinct from defaults by their ragged, battle-torn appearance. * Feathered - Carnivores only. Some carnivores can be found with feathers, this is because DinoLabs Inc. was... messing with the missing feather DNA strand. * Branded - A laser-blue branding marked "DL Inc." with the logo of DinoLabs Inc. on it. These dinosaurs symbolize that they have been marked by DinoLabs Inc. Rare variants * Albino - This variation can be found on all species of dinosaurs. Lacks skin pigment due to genetic mutation, making the dinosaur white, with reddish-pink eyes. These majestic dinosaurs are sought by many hunters. * Melanistic - Found on all species of dinosaurs. Another genetic malfunction that is the opposite of albinism, giving the dinosaur black skin. Melanistic carnivores sure look more threatening than regular carnivores. Legendary variants Legendary dinosaurs are extremely rare variants with more health and damage, and usually weigh more than regular dinosaurs. Once one of these specified legendary dinosaurs is killed and harvested, that legendary can never be found again! * Blue-Eye - A feathered albino female Utahraptor with a blue left eye. Can only be found in Utah. * Shadow Assassin - A battle-scarred melanistic male Utahraptor with red-eyes, weighs 700 lbs. * Bluetank - A grey male Gastonia with sky blue stripes and navy blue armor. Weighs 6,000 lbs. * Longhorn - A battle-scarred male Nasutoceratops with very long horns with black tips. Weighs 7,500 lbs. * Iguana - A male Iguanodon with colorations of a modern Iguana. * Bernard - A male Iguanodon with a large snout that acts like a trumpet. His trumpeting communicating snorts can be heard from a far distance if he is present. * Sunset - A matriarch female Ouranosaurus with a sail with colorations that look like a sunset. Weighs 9,200 lbs. * Survivor - A darker-colored male Rugops with odd Spinosaurus bite marks on his back (possibly inflicted by Slagjaw) * Sphinx - A gold-headed female Aegyptosaurus with a sand-colored body. Weighs 25,000 lbs. * Great White - A battle-scarred male Carcharodontosaurus with the coloration of a great white shark. Weighs 17,600 lbs. * Slagjaw - A melanistic Spinosaurus with a very noticeable underbite and spikes running along his back area, even on his spine! Weighs 20,000 lbs. * Abe - An albino male Abelisaurus with a red DinoLabs Inc. branding. Weighs 7,000 lbs. * Brutus - A melanistic male Carnotaurus armored with tough osteoderms along his back. Weighs 4,000 lbs. * Aqua - A female teal Amargasaurus with webbed quills on her neck. * Meathook - A darker-colored male Mapusaurus with hook-like teeth. * Colossus - A melanistic battle-scarred male Giganotosaurus with glowing red eyes. Weighs 19,500 lbs * Rooster - A white male Gallimimus with the crest of a rooster on top of his head. * Galaxy - A black female Protoceratops with white spots all over her body. * Velocity - A light grey male Velociraptor with red eyes and a red arrow-shaped stripe on the top of his head. * Bulldozer - A melanistic male Tarchia with two elongated armor spikes curving and facing forward. Weighs 12,000 lbs. * Deathclaw - A melanistic male Therizinosaurus with red-colored claws. Weighs 10,500 lbs. * Flame - An orange male Alioramus with red, flame-like markings on the face and torso. Weighs 1,000 lbs. * Electricity - A navy blue colored male Alectrosaurus with yellow, lightning-like markings on the face and torso. Weighs 1,000 lbs. * Mega Turkey - A male Gigantoraptor with the colorations of a turkey. * Alarmer - A melanistic male Tarbosaurus with sharper spines and red eyes. Weighs 14,500 lbs. * Chief - A darker-colored male Styracosaurus with a red frill with orange spots and a long snout horn and frill spikes. Weighs 6,500 lbs. * Albert - An albino male Albertosaurus with red fiber strands sticking out from his head. Weighs 2,000 lbs. * Black Rhino - A melanistic battle-scarred male Pachyrhinosaurus that seems to love charging everything it can have a hit at. Weighs 8,600 lbs. * Warcaller - A male Parasaurolophus with a large, red crest. His trumpet sounds can be heard from a long distance if he is present. Weighs 7,600 lbs. * Edith - A bright green female Edmontosaurus. * Reaper - A melanistic male Deinosuchus with white facial markings in the shape of a Deinosuchus skull. * Brain - A male Troodon with an abnormally large head. Weighs 100 lbs. * Pterror - A melanistic male Pteranodon with flame markings on his wings. Weighs 195 lbs. * Jet - A grey-colored male Quetzalcoatlus that can go extremely fast speeds. * Ripper - A melanistic male Dromaeosaurus with red stripes along his body. Weighs 650 lbs. * Skullcrusher - A battle-scarred dark-colored male Pachycephalosaurus with a large skull. * Lambia - A red-colored female Lambeosaurus with a purple crest. * Axehead - A brown-colored male Lambeosaurus with a large grey crest. Weighs 17,500 lbs. * Crusher - A melanistic male Anatosaurus with both red and blue stripes along his back. Weighs 20,000 lbs. * Tank - A grime-colored male Ankylosaurus with elongated armor spikes and even has spikes on his club tail! Weighs 14,600 lbs. * Horridus - A battle-scarred male Triceratops with very long horns. Weighs 12,000 lbs. * White Queen - A battle-scarred albino female Tyrannosaurus with a golden left eye. Weighs 12,000 lbs. * Black King - A battle-scarred melanistic male Tyrannosaurus with a red left eye and a golden right eye. Also has enormous jaws with elongated, bloody teeth. Weighs 18,000 lbs. Scrapped Dinosaurs * Deltadromeus (Replaced by Bahariasaurus) Behavior/AI Since the last game's AI, the intelligence was increased dramatically with the sequel's dinosaurs. Here are some examples that have improved from the 2 decade old predecessor in this sequel. * Carnivores no longer have the idle bug that occurred with some of them in the original. * Neutral and aggressive herbivores will now defend themselves from predators, whereas in the original game, they tried to flee but ended up being killed by predators not capable of taking them on. * Uninjured carnivores will not flee from the hunter as they sometimes did in the original game. The new AI and improvements in the sequel include: * Hunting - Carnivores will now only hunt herbivores they are capable of taking on, and raptor packs can take on larger prey. Apex predators such as Tyrannosaurus can hunt everything besides the unkillables. * Awareness - Dinosaurs will now be more aware of their surroundings, and a herd matriarch (see Packs/Herds) can warn herd members of approaching danger. Carnivores will be aware depending on the wind of a hunter's presence. * Packs/Herds - Herds of herbivores are actively on the move, feeding and drinking. For a herd, there is a matriarch who stands on his/her hind legs, looking out for danger. If there is danger, the matriarch will warn the herd and the herd will flee. Social carnivores such as raptors and group hunters such as medium tyrannosaurs will be actively out and about looking for prey. There is an anonymous dominant carnivore in each pack, but can be distinguished from the rest of the pack as being the largest. If the dominant is killed, the rest of the pack will flee from the hunter. * Pterosaurs - Pterosaurs have gotten a major revamp. They are still actively flying, but can land on the ground and scavenge off of dinosaur corpses, and can be seen fishing in rivers, ponds, and lakes. * Defense - If an injured neutral or aggressive dinosaur gets cornered, it will try to defend itself from the hunter. Triceratops herds can also be seen rarely defending themselves from a Tyrannosaurus pair. More coming soon. Maps Map 1: Utah, Late Cretaceous, 70-60 MYA - Dinosaurs: Utahraptor, Gastonia, Iguanodon, Kosmoceratops, Nasutoceratops Map 2: Egypt, Early-Late Cretaceous, 120-65 MYA - Dinosaurs: Ouranosaurus, Bahariasaurus, Rugops, Aegyptosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Spinosaurus, Sarcosuchus, Paralititan Map 3: Argentina/Patagonia, Late Cretaceous, 99-97 MYA - Dinosaurs: Amargasaurus, Abelisaurus, Carnotaurus, Mapusaurus, Giganotosaurus, Argentinosaurus Map 4: Mongolia, Late Cretaceous, 75-60 MYA - Dinosaurs: Gallimimus, Protoceratops, Velociraptor, Tarchia, Therizinosaurus, Alioramus, Alectrosaurus, Gigantoraptor, Tarbosaurus, Nemegtosaurus Map 5: Alberta, Late Cretaceous, 80-75 MYA - Dinosaurs: Styracosaurus, Albertosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Edmontosaurus, Deinosuchus Map 6: Montana, Late Cretaceous, 65 MYA - Dinosaurs: Troodon, Pteranodon, Quetzalcoatlus, Dromaeosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Lambeosaurus, Anatosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus, Alamosaurus Map 7: DinoLabs Inc., Present Day, 2110 A.D. - Dinosaurs: Nanotyrannus, Dilophosaurus, Megalosaurus, Alpha Gastonia, Alpha Styracosaurus, Alpha Utahraptor, Alpha Iguanodon, Alpha Troodon, Alpha Quetzalcoatlus, Alpha Triceratops, Alpha Lambeosaurus, Alpha T. rex (Final Boss) Trophy Rooms and Trophy Weights There is one trophy room for each map. Each trophy room can contain both genders of each dinosaur for that map. The weights for each dinosaur (for both genders) to earn a star are: * Utahraptor (Both genders) - 560 lbs * Gastonia (Both genders) - 4,300 lbs * Iguanodon (Both genders) - 10,300 lbs * Kosmoceratops (Male) - 4,500 lbs * Kosmoceratops (Female) - 4,800 lbs * Nasutoceratops (Male) - 6,500 lbs * Nasutoceratops (Female) - 6,800 lbs * Ouranosaurus (Both genders) - 8,200 lbs * Bahariasaurus (Both genders) - 1,800 lbs * Rugops (Both genders) - 1,700 lbs * Aegyptosaurus (Both genders) - 22,500 lbs * Carcharodontosaurus (Male) - 15,600 lbs * Carcharodontosaurus (Female) - 11,600 lbs * Spinosaurus (Male) - 19,500 lbs * Spinosaurus (Female) - 15,500 lbs * Sarcosuchus (Both genders) - 15,600 lbs * Amargasaurus (Both genders) - 20,500 lbs * Abelisaurus (Male) - 5,600 lbs * Abelisaurus (Female) - 5,300 lbs * Carnotaurus (Male) - 2,500 lbs * Carnotaurus (Female) - 2,200 lbs * Mapusaurus (Male) - 11,600 lbs * Mapusaurus (Female) - 9,600 lbs * Giganotosaurus (Male) - 17,600 lbs * Giganotosaurus (Female) - 13,600 lbs * Gallimimus (Both genders) - 350 lbs * Protoceratops (Male) - 300 lbs * Protoceratops (Female) - 350 lbs * Velociraptor (Both genders) - 35 lbs * Tarchia (Both genders) - 10,500 lbs * Therizinosaurus (Male) - 9,500 lbs * Therizinosaurus (Female) - 9,300 lbs * Alioramus (Male) - 860 lbs * Alioramus (Female) - 760 lbs * Alectrosaurus (Male) - 860 lbs * Alectrosaurus (Female) - 760 lbs * Gigantoraptor (Male) - 4,300 lbs * Gigantoraptor (Female) - 4,100 lbs * Tarbosaurus (Male) - 13,500 lbs * Tarbosaurus (Female) - 9,500 lbs * Nemegtosaurus (Both genders) - 33,600 lbs * Styracosaurus (Male) - 5,300 lbs * Styracosaurus (Female) - 6,300 lbs * Albertosaurus (Male) - 1,600 lbs * Albertosaurus (Female) - 1,300 lbs * Pachyrhinosaurus (Male) - 6,600 lbs * Pachyrhinosaurus (Female) - 7,600 lbs * Parasaurolophus (Both genders) - 6,600 lbs * Edmontosaurus (Both genders) - 15,600 lbs * Deinosuchus (Both genders) - 10,500 lbs * Troodon (Both genders) - 76 lbs * Pteranodon (Both genders) - 160 lbs * Quetzalcoatlus (Both genders) - 280 lbs * Dromaeosaurus (Both genders) - 560 lbs * Pachycephalosaurus (Male) - 960 lbs * Pachycephalosaurus (Female) - 860 lbs * Lambeosaurus (Both genders) - 16,300 lbs * Anatosaurus (Both genders) - 18,600 lbs * Ankylosaurus (Both genders) - 12,600 lbs * Triceratops (Male) - 10,300 lbs * Triceratops (Female) - 12,300 lbs * Tyrannosaurus (Male) - 14,600 lbs * Tyrannosaurus (Female) - 10,600 lbs All of the hybrids and alphas are trophies. Their weights are listed below. * Nanotyrannus - 2,000 lbs * Dilophosaurus - 1,000 lbs * Megalosaurus - 5,000 lbs * Alpha Gastonia - 7,500 lbs * Alpha Styracosaurus - 8,500 lbs * Alpha Utahraptor - 900 lbs * Alpha Troodon - 160 lbs * Alpha Iguanodon - 13,500 lbs * Alpha Quetzalcoatlus - 600 lbs * Alpha Triceratops - 13,500 lbs * Alpha Lambeosaurus - 19,500 lbs * Alpha Tyrannosaurus - 20,000 lbs Episodes (Missions) *Primal Prey II/Missions Aggression Scale Passive - A dinosaur at this level will not mind your presence, and will flee if attacked. Neutral - These dinosaurs will not mind your presence as long as you don't attack them or get too close. If attacked or if their space is invaded, they will attack. Aggressive - These dinosaurs will not tolerate your presence and will try to eliminate you at whatever cost. Very Aggressive - These dinosaurs will follow your scent just to hunt you down and rip you to shreds, or just eat you. Extremely Aggressive - This classified dinosaur will brutally murder anything that moves. It is the only dinosaur that exceeds the Very Aggressive level on the aggression scale. Unkillable - These dinosaurs are too large to be killed, but will not mind your presence even if you shoot them. Hunter Death Animations Unlike the original game, there are animations when your hunter is killed by a specific type of dinosaur. * Dromaeosaur - Pounce on hunter, stick toe sickles into chest and tear off hunter's head. * Small raptor/raptoroid - Swarm onto hunter's body and tear into the flesh until the hunter falls dead. * Ceratopsian - Headbutt hunter backwards, hunter breaks spine when lands. * Medium theropod - Bite onto hunter's neck and slam into the ground, flesh ripping sounds heard. * Hadrosaur/Sauropod - Crush hunter, blood and guts splatter on contact. * Ankylosaur - Send hunter flying with a powerful blow from the club tail * Crocodile - Grab hunter in giant jaws and shake twice before eating in two bites. * Apex predator - Bite onto hunter and shake violently in jaws, blood spraying everywhere, before swallowed. * Pterosaur - Land on hunter and peck violently on face and chest. Blood spurts like a fountain from chest. Special death animations are given from dinosaurs who have their own special killing animation. Special death animations include: * Triceratops - Headbutt hunter high into the air, and body lands and is disfigured on contact. * Quetzalcoatlus - Grab hunter in talons and drops onto hunter onto a tree, impaling the hunter. * Therizinosaurus - Slice hunter into three pieces with giant claws. * Gigantoraptor - Kick hunter down and rip off head, and swallow it like an egg. * Styracosaurus - Impale hunter on giant nose horn. * Pachycephalosaurus - Headbutt hunter to ground and crush head beneath thick skull. * Tyrannosaurus Alternate Attack - (NOTE: This has a lower chance of occurring than the Apex animation) Step on hunter's lower half, and rip off and swallow hunter's front half. * Nanotyrannus - Bite onto hunter's throat and lift up, then slams hunter into ground. * Dilophosaurus - Spit onto hunter's face, then bite and rip out hunter's throat. * Megalosaurus - Grab hunter with arms and while holding, rip off hunter's front half and eat it in three bites. * Alpha Gastonia - Swing tail, hitting hunter's right leg, blood spurting from the leg, then uses tail to crush hunter's skull. * Alpha Iguanodon - Impale hunter in face with thumb claw on right arm. * Alpha T. rex - Bite onto hunter and shake violently and rapidly, causing lower half of body to rip off and slam into a wall. The lower half slowly slides off, then pops off the wall. Dinosaur Death/Sedated Animations * Ankylosaur - Falls forward, lands on underside. (Dinosaurs with this animation: Gastonia, Tarchia, Ankylosaurus, and Alpha Gastonia) * Ceratopsian - Acts woozy, then collapses on side. (Dinosaurs with this animation: Kosmoceratops, Nasutoceratops, Protoceratops, Pachyrhinosaurus, Triceratops, and Alpha Triceratops) * Dromaeosaur - Front half raises in air, body collapses struggles for a bit, then goes limp. (Dinosaurs with this animation: Utahraptor, Dromaeosaurus, and Alpha Utahraptor) * Small raptor/raptoroid - Front half raises in air, then quickly falls on side. (Dinosaurs with this animation: Velociraptor, Troodon, and Alpha Troodon) * Medium theropod - Makes a gurgling sound, tossing head up in air, then falls to side. (Dinosaurs with this animation: Bahariasaurus, Rugops, Abelisaurus, Carnotaurus, Alioramus, Alectrosaurus, and Albertosaurus) * Hadrosaur - Makes a gurgling sound as both legs slip and dino collapses on side. (Dinosaurs with this animation: Iguanodon, Ouranosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Edmontosaurus, Lambeosaurus, Anatosaurus, Alpha Iguanodon, and Alpha Lambeosaurus) * Sauropod - Let out a bellow, then slowly collapses on side. (Dinosaurs with this animation: Aegyptosaurus, Amargasaurus, and Nemegtosaurus) * Pterosaur (Sky) - Screeches, then flips over in air, falling from the sky, then collapses on the ground, wings spreading. (Dinosaurs with this animation: Pteranodon, Quetzalcoatlus, and Alpha Quetzalcoatlus) * Pterosaur (Land) - Lets out a screech, lifting wings in air, then collapses forward. (Dinosaurs with this animation: Pteranodon, Quetzalcoatlus, and Alpha Quetzalcoatlus) * Crocodile - Lets out a hiss before spreading all legs and going limp. * Apex predator - Roars, shaking head and body, stumbling on legs, then falls forward, collapsing on stomach. (Dinosaurs with this animation: Carcharodontosaurus, Mapusaurus, Giganotosaurus, Tarbosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus) Special death/sedated animations include: * Spinosaurus - Lets out a hiss, then falls forward on underside. * Therizinosaurus - Let out a screech, swinging claws at the air, then collapses on side. * Gallimimus - Stands up on one foot, then falls to the side. * Gigantoraptor - Stumbles from side to side, then collapses on side. * Pachycephalosaurus - Shakes head, then collapses on side, kicking in the air once before going limp. * Nanotyrannus - Roars, stumbling and shaking, then collapses on side. * Dilophosaurus - Shakes head from side to side once, before collapsing on side. * Megalosaurus - Roars, shaking, then collapses on side, kicking in the air and struggling before going limp. * Alpha Tyrannosaurus - Cutscene focusing on the beast roaring, snapping, and stumbling violently, trying to fight death, but then stops fighting, letting a bellow into the air, before collapsing forward, landing on underside. Expansions/DLC * Aquatic Hunt Expansion * Extra Dinosaurs DLC Rating Primal Prey II is rated M for Blood/Gore and Intense Violence. Critical Reception IGN gave the game an 8.9/10, saying it was a HUGE improvement from the original. GameSpot gave the game a 9.2/10, saying that Sunstorm Interactive and Tatem Games did an amazing job remaking a game that they once reviewed as "low-budget" and "bad." PC Gamer gave the game a 93%. Developers * Sunstorm Interactive - Head of Development * Tatem Games Trivia * In real life, killing or tranqing a dinosaur in the past would have dire consequences on the present and time itself. * The final level is similar to Carnivores: Cityscape, a game by Sunstorm Interactive made a year after Primal Prey's release, and even uses Primal Prey-similar designs. * Unlike in the original Primal Prey, Quetzalcoatlus (along with the newcoming pterosaur, Pteranodon) can now stand and walk on the ground, and can even perch on trees. * Dinosaurs frozen by the freeze ray will break free if not bagged within 2 minutes. * The flamethrower does critical damage to small and medium dinosaurs, but large dinosaurs absorb more damage, though they still get damaged. This is similar to Primal Carnage: Extinction's Pyro. * The 2mm Rail Gun and 4mm Rail Blaster can obliterate small dinosaurs, such as Troodon and Utahraptor, to smitherenes. They cannot be bagged if blasted by these powerful weapons. * Gastonia, Styracosaurus, Utahraptor, Iguanodon, Troodon, Quetzalcoatlus, Triceratops, Lambeosaurus, and T. rex are the original 9 from the first Primal Prey. * Todd Marshall was the artist for Primal Prey and Carnivores: Cityscape, and will be working for Primal Prey II ''once more. * If there is continuous use on a tranquilized dinosaur by the Sonic Blaster or Electron Gun, the dinosaur will die. * Unlike the original ''Primal Prey which was rated T, Primal Prey II ''takes a darker and more gruesome turn with the blood and gore, making it M rated. * If used too much on an unconscious shrunken dinosaur, the Shrink Ray will send a dinosaur into the microverse, and it will not be seen to the human eye. * The hunting rifle, freeze ray, flamethrower, rail sniper, and rail blaster are the new weapons added in with the original 9. * There is a game on Roblox named ''Primal Prey - Extinction, which is also made by me with some friends. Play it here! https://www.roblox.com/games/595067590/Primal-Prey-Extinction-PRE-ALPHA * Nyctosaurus can only be found on the Alberta map, and is only added through the Aquatic Hunts expansion. * Sarcosuchus is added as a huntable dinosaur (or croc) through the Aquatic Hunts expansion. It can be hunted on the Egypt map with a new expansion only mission. * The legendary Velociraptor, Velocity, is an obvious reference to the character Velocity from Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer. * There is now a wikia for Primal Prey/Carnivores fanon. Visit it here! http://primal-prey.wikia.com/wiki/Carnivores/Primal_Prey_Fanon_Wiki Category:Video games Category:Dinosaurs Category:Primal Prey Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:2021 Category:Sequels Category:PC games Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:M Rated